One wish Gets new life
by Fear Z Deadpool
Summary: full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 Summary

**Naruto was the scorn of the village .On night of the graduation instead of following Mizukis lie he looks up to see a shooting star and makes a wish. A meeting with kami and his wish granted he winds up in the johnny test universe. Watch as he befriends the tests and has many crazy adventures. With his ninja skills and pranking nature he will make a name for himself. While also finding the one thing he always wanted a family. One thing is for sure its gonna be one hell of a time!**


	2. Chapter 2 One wish and a favor cashed

**Fear Z Deadpool here with a brand new story. As i was looking online i saw only three stories about johnny test and i thought why not take a stab at one. so with that being said i give you the first chapter. It will take place at the beginning of season 1 episode one the mole people of johnny test. There may be a two part tp this chapter so be wary. Oh ill be playing with the ages for naruto ,susan and mary to fit my idea the story will follow the show a bit but Naruto will be here to spice it up so lets begin**

 **Naruto-Age 9-14**

 **Mary Test-14**

 **Susan Test-14**

 **Kuuybi/Kuruma talking**

Susan/Mary talking and thinking

Naruto talking/ _Naruto thought_

 ** _Chapter 1 new life and friends /_**

It was a nice clear sunny day the birds were flying over the village of ninja in the land of fire Aka Konoha. the village was one where 13 years ago a vicious nine tail fox attacked but was sealed into a baby boy that was also the son of their greatest hero. the father was known as Minato Namikaze his wife Kushina Uzumaki or what most called her the Red Death. Sitting outside on a swing set was a small blonde haired boy with a orange red and white jumpsuit. He sat there with a sad look watching as the parents picked up their kids. You see this boy was the container of the nine tails. Suddenly the wind swirled and mizuki appeared and began." Naruto i know you wanted to graduate so here is a secret. If you can steal the scroll from the hokages office then you can pass". Naruto sat there thinking." _I know you lying muzuki so i wont take your advice:._ Mizuki naruto began."I thank you for the offer but ill pass ". Mizuki was stunned he was sure he would fall for it." _You know what fine i dont need your help anyway demon brat"._ with that they both took off in opposite directions.

Later that night naruto was in his apartment he went to his window and looked up to see a meteor show. He got on his hands and knees and made a wish."I wish i could leave this place and go to were i can have fun and maybe get a family oh how i wish". Naruto got up and went to his bed to fall asleep. Little did he know he just got his wish. While in his mind naruto was pulled into a sewer area." I know this isnt the sewers in the village so where am i he said out loud to no one in particular. As he took in his surroundings he felt a presence so he followed it down different corridors till he appeared in front of a set for red caged doors. He looked inside to se a small red child who looked to be crying as he approached. "hey there whats wrong". he said. The redhead turned to him and cried as she tried to talk. **" I'm sorry so very sorry**. Naruto was tuned no one ever apologized to him." what are yo sorry about". She turned and began." **im the nine tail fox that attacked your village all those years ago but i didnt want to. You see i was sleeping in my den when a man with red eyes hypnotized me and made me attack your village. You see im a person if not disturbed then ill leave you alone".** Naruto looked at her then hugged her. The fox was thrown off it half expected him to yell or yeel death at her for this revelation." i cant hold you responsible for a thing you didnt mean to do but you want to befriends instead". Naruto replied holding out his hands she gladly accepted it and thus the became good friends.

* * *

After a hour of talking the fox started again." **Well the reason i brought you here was i saw your wish and i want to help. I can send you to a world without ninjas where you can have a peaceful happy like besides it time i cash in a favor from kami."** Naruto sat there wondering what that was about and he heard a snap of the fingers then a bright light appeared and a girl that looked like a 8 year old appeared with a soft voice of the angles." Ah Kuruma its so good to see you what have you called me here fore". Naruto sat there wondering wait who is this girl she is cute but how does she know the nine tails and wait did she say Kuruma. naruto sat up and said."wait kuruma is your name and who is this pretty girl she is sure cute but not as cute as you kuruma". They both blushed but for different reasons." **Naruto this cute girl is the god of worlds but you know her as Kami".** Naruto was shocked not only did he call this girl cute but she was kami. with a quick bow he said he was sorry. Kami was stunned not only did she get called cute by this kid but he apologized too." kami got up and walked to kuruma and began." Ok i figure this call was about our debt so what do you want".

 **"ok i want you to take me and the kit here to a new world so he can live a happy life if you do this our debt will be paid.** kami got up shook her hands and said "ok this portal will take you to a new world in a town called Porkbelly so have fun and enjoy your new life". but before they could go kami stopped and gave them a parting gift." Wait naruto come here for a second". With a bright light shone on him as his cloths and appearance changed before kami pushed him through the portal and with that naruto Uzumaki disappeared from the ninja world for ever.( Naruto is now age 14 and has a shirt that is crimson with a leaf sign and a robe like th forth hokage but a orange flame then red. He has blue jeans and he wears a orange and black base ball cap with three whisker marks. i thought to explain his appearance as to not confuse people)

* * *

In a house not to far from Porkbelly there were sleeping people two were parents and there names were Hugh and Lila Test. there was a dog and boy the boy was eleven years old with blonde spiky hair with a red lighting streak in it giving him a flaming headed look. The last two were 2 teen girls with glasses and crimson red hair. they were known as Susan and Mary Test . but the only differences was Mary had cloths and headband designs of a crescent moon on her while Susan had the same but was a star. they were both up in the lab creating a pair of sun glasses that could she into other worlds. They wanted johnny to test it but since he was asleep they gave him a break so marry tried it and she was teleported to somewhere little did she know that she was about to meet our blonde shinobi in a wired way.

Naruto and kuruma arrived in a forest on the outside of Porkbelly and decided to set up camp and get some sleep.( I want to have a forest when the come through so just pretend there is ok and he had a back pack with him for survival if the villagers chased him out of the village). While dreaming he was pulled into his mind by kuruma." hey kuruma why am i here". **"Ok kit i pulled you here becuase i feel someone reaching out to you so when i bring them here please behave and help them i fear they may become scared oh my presence".** naruto just nodded when a light appeared and mary was thrown to the ground."Ow damn i didnt see that coming". As she rubbed her head and saw naruto there. her first thought were " _this boy looks cute and about my age wonder why he is here might as well talk to him". "_ Hey there whats your name im Mary Test". why am i here and can you help me get home". she wasnt scared but this place was weird. Naruto snapped his fingers and they appeared in front of his campsite,

* * *

When Here vision cleared she could see she was on the outskirts of Porkbelly and the blonde was staring at her which made her blush."Damn he is so cute i wonder if those whiskers are real". she got her wish by rubbing them which made him pur as she continued. after five minutes naruto asked her to stop much to her disappointment. she asked him if his parent knew where he was. but he went through some hand signs when Mary thought was wired and he showed her a ball which told his past and how he came here. As she viewed it she began to cry and she thought that she could bring him home so she asked him a few questions." hey naruto would you come back to my house with me and spend the night. Also i saw you could do this jutsu you called known as the Shadow clone that could be a very hand tool so keep it in mind . And i want you to meet my family too".

Naruto sat there and thought it over and agreed with out a doubt and with that the were off to her home. When they arrived she led them in and gave him a cover and blanket and he slept on the couch. she went up to her lab and began to tell her sister about what transpired. The last thought going through narutos head was what will tomorrow bring.

 **Ok this is where i will stop. Tell me what you thought and review. I may have sped somethings up but dont worry it was part of my plan and yes this is going to be a romance and adventure story so no flaming please. thats why i messed with the ages a bit if you liked it please leave a review. With that being said Fear Z Deadpool out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mary kidnapped

**hey guys i pack with part 2 in this chapter we see what happens the next morning and meet the mole people. Also i just finished the first season so i have a few ideas to play around with so that being said lets begin. also this next ch begins at a flashback at the test house**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: hey everyone ready**

 **Naruto: believe it**

 **Johnny: Sweet**

 **Susan: Absolutely**

 **Mary: You got it**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: not to play favorites but since i like Mary more can you do the disclaimers**

 **Every one shouts hey**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: Dont make me show you all why im know as fear Z Deadpool**

 **Mary Test: Fear doesnt own the naruto and johnny test characters or any thing else related they are owned by the original** **company's**

 **Fear z Deadpool: But i do own the story idea**

it was a nice morning the sun was out and the birds were tweeting but it didn't last long cause a shout rang out."YOU WANT HIM TO WHAT". Naruto was sitting in the kitchen listening to what transpired last night. Mary was telling her dad and mom about a new science experiment. When she explained how she met naruto in the woods and how she brought him back to the house hats when her dad freaked out.(Now be hones if you were in his shoes you would flip too) When Hugh test was done listening he was going to say get out but naruto made an offer he couldn't refuse." if i may offer a solution". Hugh looked at him but nodded and let him begin." I have a technique that can help you and your family out in so many ways while also allowing me to stay here. Its called the shadow clone jutsu Hugh was so confused till may told him to do that bright light that showed his memories.( I think ill cal lit the memory ball Jutsu) After it was all said and done Hugh Test was more than willing to listen but he also wanted information so he asked three question that would decide his opinion." Ok naruto i have three questions that you need to answer ok. Naruto nodded

Ok question one. "Do you have any parents and if not anywhere to stay. Naruto said in a low sad voice."I sorry Mr .test but my parents died when i was born and i dont have anywhere to stay:. Hugh test had his kids go to there rooms so he could continue. Alright my second question is if i let you stay here can you help out by doing stuff like mowing the law,clean the gutters or gardening. Naruto nodded then explain how the shadow clones could make complete clones of him and very thing the learn goes to the original. When Hugh heard this he thought it would be a great idea to have him stay but what naruto said next only confirmed it." if i can stay i can help cook dinner but since i dint want to be a free loader i have something here that could cover my expense if that is an issue. Naruto pulled a sack out of his back that could fit a bowling ball. looked in side and nearly had a heart attack. Inside was filled with gold coins and diamonds. After that he was accepted so he went to check on the rest of his new family.

Back in the living room Hugh just snapped out of it while thinking back to what his wife said the night before.

 **Flashback two nights ago**

the tests had just finished another meatloaf and were in the living room. Susan and Mary were thing of a way to get Gill to notice them, Johnny was thinking of video games and Lila and Hugh where just watching tv when Lila asked the kids to got to there room in which they complied before turning to he husband to chat. _"Hey sweet i was thinking we have an empty room upstairs whats say we get another kid_ ". _If he was drinking any thing he would have done a spit take."Lila dear what do you mean dont we have enough especially with johnny"._ Lila turned and said _"no but i feel we could use another so lets talk about it later and with that she went up stairs "._

 **Flashback ends**

He was brought out of his thought when his wife came through the door he motioned for he to come her and when she did he began. " Dear i thought about it and i agree there is a boy up stairs that Mary brought home that is an orphan and could use a home so if you are still up for it he can come down and meet you. Little did he know that an interesting conversation was being help up in the lab.

Up in the lab Susan and Mary were talking to naruto and the odd thing is they were enjoying his company so after sharing his pranking history and other stuff they decide to get to know him. Susan began by making him some legal documents like a Photo ID,birth certificates and social security. When all was said and done they didnt see the lab door open or johnny enter.

With a shout of Susan and Mary they turned around." Hey we need some gear to catch some mole people who stole dads camera". Johnny had borrowed his dads camera but it got sucked down and he would be grounded if it didnt return before dinner. Susan was laughing and saying there is no such thing as mole people so to prove it she and Mary went outside and Mary was use as a decoy(i know this didnt happen) but she got sucked down. The air became cold as narutos appearance changed he now had a red cloak that shrouded him giving him a fox look."he turned to marry and asked if there was a way to save her". so he and johnny got in the dosser and sped to the middle of the earth. When they arrived the saw moles but they were Knocked captured . When they awoke they saw mary was tied up as well but asleep. Naruto used a kunai he had in his sleeves and cut the ropes. he genitally shook Mary and like so she woke up and thanked naruto. He blushed not use to having girls give him attention. " Thank you Mary". he said with a foxy grin which made her blush and look away.

As johnny looked of to the moles he notice one that looked like a king. The mole king came over and talked about world domination and how they would destroy Porkbelly which the reaction they got they wish they hadn't. Naruto broke the cage an used his shadow clones to beat every mole there. When all was done they got in the drill and rocketed to the surface just in time for diner which was meatloaf. As they all sat down they wondered what narutos reaction would be. As he got ready to take a bite every one was giving him a stare that would freeze even might guy and Orocimaru to his core even worse than the sunset genjutsu they made.( I seen how it can turn people to a stone like state its truly horrible) Naruto took a bite and said not bad which the other face slammed at someone able to eat Hugh Tests meatloaf. Everyone's Thought was " he must have a iron laced with titanium stomach. Naruto leaned over and told that he could give him some pointers on how to make better meatloaf if he wanted which Hugh gave a star eyed look and would gladly take advantage of his offer.

 **Ok this is a good place to stop hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave a review on which episode you want to do next. And sorry if i rushed the chapter and episode.**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: ok thats a rap everyone**

 **Naruto:Man there wasn't much action**

 **Mary: And why did i have to be** **kidnapped**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: Because you are going to be the first love interest so i had you be** **kidnapped**

 **Mary: Oh well then thats ok then**

 **Turns to narto and blushes scarlet**

 **Hugh Test: Well i get to make new meatloaf's so im ok with this**

 **Lila Test: Well i cant wait to get** **grand babies**

 **Enters Kushina**

 **Kushina Uzumaki: And so do i aw they are going to be so cute**

 **Lila and Kushina stare off into space**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: "sighs" well thats it see yall in the next chapter im out**


	4. Chapter 4 Some changes and meeting BBB

**Hey faithful Readers its i Fear Z Deadpool here with a new chapter before we begin i have to go over a few things. First of all thanks for the review wish their was more but that is OK . Second of all this chapter will cover the episodes were bling bling boy first appears and then susan and mary made a potion that makes a persons appearance cooler.( Season one episodes two and three if you all forgot) And Lastly IF I DONT GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS FROM THIS CHAPTER THEN ILL TERMINATE IT With that being said lets begin.**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: Ok people get into position**

 **Naruto: Im good**

 **Mary: Ready**

 **Susan: wait i have a question**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: What is it**

 **Susan: Can we just start calling bling bling boy something shorter**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: well what did you have in mind**

 **Suasan looks at naruto and marry and snaps her fingers**

 **Susan: i got it how about BBB or triple B**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: I like triple B so i stay with that.**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: Mary could you do the disclaimers please**

 **Mary: Sure**

 **Mary: Fear dosen't own me or the characters of johnny test or naruto but he does own the story idea**

 **With That Being Said Lets Begin**

It was a nice calm morning. The sky was clear, the birds were singing it was nice. But it all ended when a scream came from the test house. the scream belonged to one Naruto Uzumaki and the reason is he was told he had to go back to school. naruto would have continued if not for being pulled inside his mind by Kuruma. " **Kit lets be rational about this. We are not in the ninja nations any more so things run diffrent here.** Naruto sat there thinking then he began, "Your right but its going to be so boring". 'wait hey kuruma can i create a shadow clone while you and i sneak off into the forest to train'. Kuruma sat there contemplating his words and thought it was a good idea. " **Kit if you do what they say then ill agree to it also later i have to talk to you, ok bye kit".** And with that she cut the link while naruto thought back to yesterday evening.

 **Flash back last night**

Naruto was helping wash the dishes when Hugh and Lila asked him to go up stairs so the could talk so he left. As he left they began to discuss what grade naruto should be in. After a few hours they decide fourth just to be safe.

 **Flash back ends**

author notes begin ( I plan for him to be in Johnny's school so he could see how schools in this world work).

Hugh and Lila began, " Naruto in this world kids your age have to go to school its the law. Hugh continues, " If it helps you will be in Johnny's school and you will be in all of his classes too". As he sat there he was going to decline When a peice of paper fell in his lap. He opened it and read in big bold letters " **MEET ME UP IN THE LAB"** he folded the paper up and said ok as he head up to see what Mary and Susan wanted.

when he arrived he saw johnny asking for a pair of pants to make him smart and being the genius sisters they were they agreed and then turn to naruto to have a conversation that will undoubtedly be very interesting. "so naruto i hear you will be going to the school johnny goes to so will you keep an eye on him and the smarty pants". Naruto gave a thumbs up and said 'believe it'.

This shocked mary and susan naruto saw this and thought he did something wrong so he said' where he comes from it is called a verbal tick and even his mom had one'. After that mary decide to ask naruto a question before she put her plan into action." say naruto how can you create clones of yourself and can you go shopping with me on this weekend for some plutonium

. Before he could answer the roof to the lab explode revealing a short fat kid on a hovering bath tub hovering machine covered in gold and diamonds at first glance. before they could respond the kid began." greetings test family it is i Bling Bling Boy the worlds youngest and most evilest genus ever to exist". he would have continued if not for seeing naruto there so he stoped to address him. "hey you blondie who are you and what are you doing in the test house". Snping out of shock he indulged him with a quick prank,

'Well Fling Ting Joy'. "Bling Bling Boy its Bling Bling Boy", cut in the fat kid. "Sheesh fine Bing Ring Toy " messing with him, I live here with them so yeah hope that answers that also you could stop to lose some lbs dough boy". as this ende susan and mary were rolling on the floor laughing. so bling bling boy left to plot so revenge. as susan and mary recovered from the laughing fest they began working on making naruto some school forms so he can attend johnny's school in two days.

 **later that night**

everyone in the test house was asleep except for our blonde shinobi he was up chatting with his female tenant as he was pulled into his mind, " **So kit i want to tell you a few things and you may not like them so wait till im done",** Naruto shook his head saying he understood.

 **'Ok kit the first thing im gonna say is that girl mary i want you be her boyfriend'**

 **,** when she said this naruto went tomato red from blushing. ' **kit the reason i said this is when you pulled her into your mind you accidentally activated a fox ritual that if not complete will destroy the mate and host. So in order to prevent this you have to make her become your mate. Now the second thing i have to say is i may have a way for you to go back to the hidden leaf at least two time a month. and finally the last thing is only if you say yes.** Kuruma tried saying but the blush on her face wasn't helping, **but would you mind if i could be you second mate.** If naruto was confused earlier he was god smacked now. Naruto began,' Kuruma i would love to but is there a way for you to show my memories to my family as i dont like keeping this secret from them if i do'. kuruma jumped on him and started to kiss him all over yelling thank you.

The next day naruto assembled the test family and showed them a ball before they could ask what it was for he did the tiger seal and the ball lit up. When the light fade the saw that they were in a sewer and by two large red japanese gates . the first to break out of their thoughts was mary becuase she was already here before as she turn to naruto.

'Hey naruto why are we inside your mind'. Wait this is your mind it looks like crap dude' said johnny, the other agreed. before they could speak kuruma made herself known. **Greetings test family i am kuruma and i live inside of naruto here let me thank you for looking after him and even taking him in.** lila said it was no trouble and who are you. **'I am know as the nine tailed fox but my real name is Kuruma.** "well kuruma its nice to meet you". said Hugh and Lila. **'Any way the reason i called you her was to tell you all three thing that will affect you all but mostly mary here'.** The test all looked at her and asked what it was and they were told when kuruma began to save all questions till the end

 **Ok this is where i will cut off. this will be a 2 or 3 part chapter. Also starting next chapter i will be making it to where all chaps will be at least 2,000 words and Like i said in the beginning of the chapter i want at least 10 review by the next chapter OR I WILL TERMINATE THIS STORY I NEED THEM BADLY. I will post the chapter in a week cuase of my study's till then Fear Z Deadpool out!**


	5. Poll

**first off i want to say a few things. first off HOLY SHIT WHEN I POSTED THE CHAPTER IN SIDE OF 30 MINUTES AND I HAD THE TEN I ASKED FOR AND THEN SOME. secondly i did that cause i need to know if my story was good or not so thanks to your reviews i know but if you all could please review each chapter i would feel the love if you do. and lastly i putting out a poll on a few topics so please review and voice your opinion on the topics for this story below.**

 **1\. should this turn into a harem or just stick with kurum and the test sisters?**

 **( when there is at least four or more girls to one guy is when i decide its a harem)**

 **2\. what should naruto's name be know as in porkbelly. remember it has to have a combination with his pranking and mercenary side too**

 **3\. which girls from naruto's universe come over and if so please say the name and why you think they should.**

 **ok thats the pool and when you read this please review and give a description it would move us right a long, so review and if i seen a good selection i give a shout out to three reviewers till next time Fear z Deadpool out**


	6. Chapter 5 many new problems and pants

**ok first off love the reviews i got. Ok lets get down to it shall we. I feel that if i make a time frame for up loading chapters then it would kill me in making time so i will say this only once. I will upload new chapters( _when i have time)_ Ok now for the shout out these three gave a lot of thought to my poll with the same people i had in mind and i have to say they made some good arguments here they are.(** CRKT m16-01s / kazutoxx123 / Wolf171. **Ok so lets get to it ill be closing my poll in the next two chapters so ill mention the final list in the end of the next two chapters not counting this one. with that said lets hop on in. P.S i will be bashing the council and sasuke since i hated them both even if they helped in the shippuden series sasuke will be bashed and i may kill some of them too be warned**

 **Ino Yamanaka=18**

 **Tenten=14**

 **kami=6**

 **kushina=14**

 **mikato=16**

 **anko=16**

 **hana=16**

 **tamari=16(one of my personal favorites)**

 **karuri=18**

 **jillian vegan=18**

 **=1**

 **janet nelson=3**

 **Sissy=8( very surprising)**

 **this is the poll so far so keep sending in votes**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: hey guys so are you ready for two surprise visitors from the hidden leaf**

 **Naruto: maybe who are they**

 **?: seriously you cant say you forgot us damn forehead will be pissed**

 **?: Yeah and i get lee to kick your balls off**

 **Naruto: Oh its just you Ino and Tenten**

 **Both face** **fault**

 **Ino: damn why are you so mean were fellow blonde right**

 **Tenten: I use to it but not from him**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: Ok so hey ino do the disclaimers since i thought you were always cute**

 **Ino blushes**

 **Ino: Fear Z Deadpool doesn't own any body from the naruto and johnny test world but the story idea is all his** **originality**

 **"Ok the night naruto was brought to your house was the night we left our village. you see growing up was not easy for him cause he was beaten and abused for something out of his control so to make up for this i will have him sign two contracts with spirits and foxes."( keep this in mind as it will be appearing a lot hehe) said kuruma as she watched the confused faces on them. with a sign she made a set of hand signs be for calling out a** **j** **utsu."nine deities of teleportation no jutsu".(** this is the jutsu that kuruma and naruto will be using to teleport to each others world and back tell me what you think of the name **).** with a quick flash of red and gold the test family and naruto found themselves in narutos world with a few changes one being naruto, susan and mary were younger and appeared to be the same age which was about 8 years old( Im going with time is faster in the world of johnny test and people from there with deage by 8 to 10 years at least). they didn't have time to contemplate there situation as a squad of anbu surrounded them. naruto was thinking how did they find us so fast while the tests were thinking they were gonna die. naruto readied a jutsu just in case of a escape plan but no later did a old man approach with the hat and robe of the hokage. they all relaxed when the hokage began,"naruto my boy there you are did these people try to hurt you". after he said this something unexpected happened marry exploded on anger. WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD MAN HOW DARE YOU ITS THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE THAT HAVE HURT NARUTO-KUN BY BEATING AND TORTURING HIM CAUSE HE HOLDS THE NINE TAILS SO HAW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOU OLD DECREPITED MOUTH OR ILL SHUT IT FOR YOU COMPEICE. The hokage, the tess and the anbu were all too shocked at hearing this to even speak.

After ten or so minutes of silence naruto spoke but was laughing his ass off too. 'hah old man she she told you i was thinking how i was going to respond to that insult but mary-chan beat me to it but that doesn't mean you out of the woods yet haha'. Now the hokage was so confused that he decide a meeting in his office was in order to get the answers he seeked. "naruto how about you and these people come with me so we can discuss this in private. when the arrived in the office before they sat down naruto and surprisingly mary sensed something as mary began."hey naruto i have this weird feeling that in that corner over there is someone but i can tell if it true or not'. Before they could continue the shadow appeared and tried to attack naruto but the third just rammed his bo staff thru his chest which got a few different reactions from the onlookers. Naruto,marry and johnny were thinking how cool it looked not surprised someone just got killed. Lila,Hugh,mary thought how could someone do this and not feel bad as they looked at the hokage as his staff poofed into mid air. wi a quick ahem they were all brought out of thought. ' first off let me apologize for this encounter as i can see you all have never witnessed this before. as he lets this sink in.

After a few minutes he began again." you see naruto here is a very special bo-"CUT THE CRAP OLD MAN HOKAGE" said a steaming naruto as he continued his verbal assault. "I know who my parents are they are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and that you have been lying to me my whole life so as punishment here is a token of my pain". Naruto formed two hand signs that were to fast for hokage to see. with a quick poof the hokage turn to his stack of papers and a little spirit appeared."Lord naruto what do you need"replied the spirit naruto turned and said to give him hell. with a snap of his fingers the stack of papers triple its already huge pile. The hokage was horrified so he got on his knees and pleaded. 'PLEASE NARUTO HAVE MERCY I DO WHATEVER YOU WANT PLEASE JUST END IT PLEASE'. the hokage said graveling naruto even in his rage still loved the old man with a snap of his fingers they disappeared. before he could say a word naruto gave him a warning." if you ever keep things like my parents identity away from me again i taught your office a jutsu to make you hurt like hell i taught it the shad clone jutsu and that stack of papers will be huger than that all i have to do is snap my fingers hehe". the old man smiled and realised one important never fuck with a angry naruto. after all that they continued their talk

"naruto my boy so you know your parents pk here is your inheritance which should have been give when you turn chunin or i decide you were ready, but since you know who they here you go they left you the estate as well as their bank accounts for both clans. Also since you know who they are you will be place in the CRA but we wont worry about this till you turn 18 so you still have time to find girls. Before they could react Lila test cut in"excuse me lord third hokage but what is the CRA if i may inquire". naruto wanted to know too. the sarutobi sat there then began." the cra a stands for Clan Restoration Act , if a male from a clan is the last of his clan then he falls under the CRA and will have to have multiple females to repopulate the clan but the act as to be 100% voluntary on the female's side, so as you can see naruto will have to have(ill mention it later so dont be discouraged) to be steady. When mary heard this she became excited but she didn't know why as did susan too. after he was done explaining the door banged open with a shout of NARUTO-KUN two girls jumped naruto why. after getting up the he looked and with a shout of INO AND TENTEN the were all brought back to mary who asked who they were. But before they could begin ino and tenten asked a question that made them go silent. Hokage can we be part of narutos CRA.

The tests were gobsmacked even poor naruto so after a quick cough they were brought back to the hokage as he began. "Ino Yamanaka and Tenten why do you want to be part of the CRA and do your fathers know", the both looked at him and gave him a letter written by their fathers as he finished he thought back to a meeting he had a week ago and it all made sense now.

 **FLASHBACK ONE WEEK AGO IN HOKAGES OFFICE**

 _' Inoichi Yamanaka what do you need', Lord hokage i wish to ask about a narutos possible future if i may". the hokage sat there and ave a nod. "great in the future we can all ready tell that if narutos linage got out it would be a political shit storm so i wish to have a political alliance with him if i may so i one week ill send your office a surprise". the hokage asked what it was but he said it would take him a week to do it so he relented and waited._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

The hokage looked at the piece of paper and new naruto would take this well on the paper in bold letters read this . **Hokage this is my surprise but before i continue they people in the room with you and naruto are from a different world called pork belly and my daughter and tenten want to live their with him and become ambassadors between us and the tests and it is what me,my daughter and his mother wanted in the bottom of the page is two letters that were meant for me to give him when he found out who his parents were have fun Inoichi Yamanaka.** as he was brought out of his thought ino and tenten asked a question that shocked every one in the room. "lord hokage Tenten and I wish to be ambassadors for naruto and the family here. the hokage knew these people were not from here and the letter explained every thing so with a few stamps naruto , the tests and his new wives went to the estate to see what it was like leaving the hokage to his thoughts.

" damn if the council gets wind of this then its going to be a disaster" little did he know a pink hair council woman head this all and called a meeting." If that little demon thinks he can get all this then he is sadly mistaken that power will belong to the Uchiha ".

 **Time skip to Namikaze estate**

when naruto entered his home he and every one was pulled back into his mind as they appeared in front of kuruma

 **"Naruto and others i have called you hear to say that our time in this village is short so i plan to move this entire estate to pork belly with us but the sad part is it might smash your house but i have a solution, When we get back can Lila and Hugh purchase a plot of land next door so we can set it down or would you like to buy out the house around you so we can be next door".** Hugh and Lila thought about it but one thing put a hole in their plan. " kuruma we dont have the money to do th-". Kuruma snapped her fingers and a chest of gold bars appeared in front of them and she said," give this to the people who will clear it out i have plenty and use the rest how you see fit". before the could continue they were pulled out and the hokage entered and said to follow them to a meeting with the council.

When they appeared through the double door all eyes were on them with whispers of "Demon sluts, demon lovers,demon sympathizers the room fell silent when the hokage stood up. "Ok now that we are here lets get this meeting started". AT this a pink haired member spoke up.' hokage it has come to my attention that this boy has stolen a key to a clans estate and i say we execute him for thievery and trespassing". before the hokage could began naruto spoke up." Oh might council woman, naruto said with sarcasm spewing from his lips that ever a deaf person would hear. What clan did i steal from and trespass on if i may". he didnt wait long as she began again.

" DONT YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME AND YOU KNOW EXACTLY WITCH ONE YOU LITTLE DEMON BRAT" As she said this she was about to be stabbed when naruto stopped and walked up to her and met her eye to eye as he began in a death ly cold voice that would make even orochimaru scared shit less. " I could kill you right now for breaking the thirds law and to your previously statement i am the clan head of the Namikaze and Uzumakis and it my house so im not trespassing so shut your mouth if you know what good for you. then a voice called out and it belongs to the Inazuka clan. everyone turns and Tsume began" well pup at least you got guts like that,Naruto noded and gave a thumb up. Tsume began again, If i way ask naruto who are your parents", naruto looks at the hokage and he nods so he told them. My mom is Kushina Uzumaki, the room went silent until the same pink hair councilwoman said figures. but the final straw was when he said that Minato Namikaze was his dad that thinks went grim as the councilwoman dung her own grave. as she ranted." THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT SLUT WAS MARRIED TO THE FOURTH THE ONLY WAY IT COULD BE WAS IF SHE BLACKMAILED HIM ITO CONCEIVING YOU THAT IS THE ONLY W- she didnt get to finish as naruto took the thirds bo staff and grabbed her by the neck while tossing here ass she got rammed through the skull it was a blood bath to put it mildly it was so graphic that the whole room was emptied while it went down. as he calmed down he went to his estate where he and the others prepare to travel back to porkbelly

 **TIME SKIP TWO DAYS LATER**

Naruto was sitting in his kitchen when the back door opened and in cam four people

they were Ino ,Tenten ,Susan and Mary they all said they needed to talk so after a quick discussion he turn to both Mary and Susan and decide to ask." Susan and Mary Test are you sure you want to be part of my clan you know what it entails right. they both nodded well im bushed we should all get to sleep she you all in the morning. when he left ino and tenten turned to mary and susan." so did you get the form so we can go to school with naruto tomorrow the test twins just nodded and handed them to the.

the next morning the ninjas and johnny why arrived at school and were about to enter the principles office when johnny got hoisted up by the school bully. the bully was going to punch him when naruto grabbed him and threw up against the locked and his eyes became slited as he spoke and his voice more demon like." **what is your problem with my friend here, what ever it is if i catch you againg youll by your self a one way ticked to the hospitall for a year when im done with you got".** he said as he threw him to the ground and watched him run away. the kids were chanting at the new kid for putting boomer in his place.

as they entered there first class the notice johnny why the smarrty pants and they thought the would watch how this plays out.

 **Time skip 7th class math**

naruto was banging his head thinking when will he ever need this in his life with ino and tenten thing the same thing. it was thanks to two girls that walked up to him and brought him out of his funk. the first was a girl with long black hair . a pink shirt with white cuffs and collar and long white dress pants covering her black shoes. The second was a waist long blonde hair held back in a pony tail witch bangs curled up and a red lightening bolt shaped streak covered by a red plaid head band she also had multiple ear piercings. she also has a blackt-shirt with a blue camisole under with a red plaid skirt over jeans with two crisscrossed white belts and black and white checker board print sneakers. when they approached the one in pink began in a rich girl attitude. ' hey you there Blondie with the whiskers is your name foruto" he cutting in it s naruto. she began again, " What ever any way naruto hows about you leave these two ugly s and hang with me and sissy the now named sissy backed away not wanting to be dragged into this". naruto looked at her and said on word."No". this got a collective glance from every one who heard him turn her down. Janet looked at him and said ,"what do you mean no do you know who i am". Naruto gathered his things and as he left said,:no and i dont care either you are to rude and snobby so i want nothing to do with you so bye". the whole room was quite no ever talked back to her like that ever the only thought going through Janet head was." I think i just found my future husband hehe i juts have to get him away from those two who seem to cling to him well i like a challenge anyway". so with that she left to go to the smoothie shop for winning the battle of the math geeks with johnny test. but she ddint expect to be kidnapped by pants.

Meanwhile down town the pants were growing thanks to johnny using the wrong ray so the smarty pants grew and started to attack pork belly all was lost till a shadow appeared and threw a knife witch the pants absorbed little did it know it was an explosive kunai the pants burned to ask after that with janet nelson falling four stories she thought she was dead till someone caught her. after they landed the figure who caught her was none other than Naruto, as he left she called him. "wait why did you save me i thought you hated me". naruto turned to her and began. " i dont hate you its just no one insults my friends their important and precious to me". Janet stood there any thought about it and decide she would try being nicer to him and his friends. So she walked up and decide to start over, ' ok lets begin again hi im Janet nelson as she ushered for him to reply. " hi im Naruto uzumaki lets be friends:. as he shook his hand. as they both parted they knew things were gonna change.

 **Ok this is a rap on this part. What you all think i mean if the yamanaka can see the past and present through a persons mind why not the futuer eh. for the harem poll i think the girls that are diffidently in are(Ino/Tenten/Susan/Mary/Jill vegan/Sissy/janet). Naruto will be able to teleport between words but he will mostly stick to the porkbell world. if i rushed this im sorry but i wanted to give some in about the hidden leaf and i thought the time difference was good. Now ino and tenten are narutos only friends but he was scared they would reject him for what he had. no the main thing the name naruto will have is this let me know if you all like it("The Laughing Malestorm"). for the thing about making time i said in the beging i didnt want to be felt like i being made to make time to upload so that is what that was for and i wanted to get my point across. Thats it for me leave a review and ill see you all next time Fear Z Deadpool Out**


	7. Chapter 7 Past relived

**Whats up people Fear Z Deadpool here with a new chapter. before we begin i just want to say thanks to all who have read and left reviews it helps me a lot. now the poll for the pairings will end at the end of this chapter and im in the USA Florida to be precise so just a little info about my timezone if you all didnt know. Any way this chapter will be all about how naruto met tenten and ino. cause i didnt give it into last chapter because i planned on it being a flash back chapter. aslo i dont know much about jillian vegan so if you all could give me some info about her i would greatly appreciate it and now as far a the harem list the list is this.**

 **Tenten =30**

 **Ino yamanaka=30**

 **Kushina Uzumaki=28( i dony know why but ill make it to where she is younger)**

 **Mikoto Uchiah= 28( same as Kushina she will deage too)**

 **Kami=26**

 **Temari=18**

 **Tayuya=36**

 **Karui=20( very surprised by this but i can make it work)**

 **Anko=24( i like her personality personally)**

 **Hana Inazuka=24**

 **ok this is where the poll stands so in the end ill give you all the pairings.**

 **Story Begins**

It was a nice cool night at the uzumaki mansion all was calm when a shout came from susan and marrys room. Naruto busted with a Red brandish katana left to him by his mother along with ino and tenten. as the entered the observed the room looking for intruders but what the saw made them think WHAT THE FUCK. Marry was above susan pulling on something between susans legs. they didnt have to wait long as a quick tug and a small fox was thrown into the air to be caught by naruto who was slowly trying to calm it down. after a few minutes they we all assembled into the living room.

Naruto began, ' So what the hell happened that a fox was in your room'. Susan and mary looked up then marry began," Well you see i was just coming back from the bathroom when a ball of fur shot past my feet and sped to our room . when i arrived it made a beeline for the window but it turned and jumped at marry just to get stuck between her night gown so i tried to pull it off, but the little bastard would let go so susan screamed and then you all busted down the door and here we are".

Naruto and the female ninjas sat there wondering how the hell this happened when naruto made a hand sign and they were all dragged into his mind. they appeared infront of a cage when Kuruma made herself known.

 **"Well kit it appears you had quite a bit of fun hehe ill deal with my servant late. Now the reason i brought you here was these two girls. As she points to ino and tenten. so ill send susan and marry back but you three stay".** With a snap of the fingers susan and mary were back in there beds they decide what ever they were talking about they would here later.

 _back with the ninjas_

 **"Ok now that we have some privacy lets talk about you ino and tenten. Ok i want you to raise you hands and concentrate by molding your chakara so i can make a line connection".** They did as they were told when a red line appeared and connected with them with a quick burst of light the were back in the leaf before they could freak out kuruma told them that this was there memory's so it wasnt real. After they calmed down the saw the park and a little blonde boy sitting all alone on the sea saw. Before they could speak they saw two figures approach the boy. they were to girls one was a blonde with long hair the next was a girl with her hair into buns.

the girl with long blonde hair began. "hey there why are you sitting there all alone'. Naruto looked up at her not believing anyone would talk to him so he said in a low voice . " why are you talking to me if you get caught the grownups might hurt you like they do me". before ino could speak the bun haired girl started, " well i dont care what the say or do i like you you seem to be a alright guy so you want to be friends with us'. Naruto shook his head and began to play with them. it was six o clock when they stopped as the girls headed home the third hokage appeared and took naruto away. this was the last time they saw him till the academy. before kuruma could end the link they saw a seal on the swing set. they approached it and it read **memory forget seal.** naruto looked at it and turned to kuruma and yelled with anger. _**What the hell kuruma how could you put a seal on me that made me for get this day it was one of the best days i had.**_ Kuruma simply said that it wasnt her they then faded back into the real world little did they know that the test sisters saw the whole memory.

 **Back with kuruma**

Kuruma sat there then scratched her ear when a diamond shape thing fell off she looked at it a knew someone was listening in before she could say something Mary appeared in a hologram. so she sat there and listened.

 ** _" Kuruma i know you just found this so i made a recording i put this on you when we first met as i was interested so i saw the memory you just see also and i found a strange energy surge of chakara coming from the seal so i did some research and found the seal belonged to a guy name danzo. any way i seen how naruto met ino and tenten also so if you could train me,naruto,ino and tenten i belive we could stop him from doing this again. Ow this message will self destruct in two seconds._**

Kuruma said the only thing she could' Wait what the fu-' she dint get to finish as she got blown back a few feet. While thinking next week is team placements wonder who naruto will be paired with.

 **Ok this is where ill end it. so a few things the poll has ended and these six girls are in besides susan,Kuruma and marry**

 **Ino**

 **Tenten**

 **Anko**

 **Temari**

 **Karui**

 **Sissy**

 **Now i havent uploaded cuase school is hard and i couldnt divide my attention so this chapter is all i can upload for a while. Next order of business is could you all check my othe story out and rate it. Also i have decide to do this in all my chapters . If you review a chapter and ask a guestion at the end ill answer it in the next chapter. Now in the next chapter i felt we should skip a head to geinin** **placements till then Fear Z Deadpool out**


	8. Chapter 8 A Forgotten Memory

**Hey guys Fear Z Deadpool here with a new chapter. First off i want to say im sorry i have been so busy with work and family. its been rough so i thought this chapter would tide you guys over. with that being said lets begin. right on to the Q and A's**

HyperA1985: will naruto have chakara chains. and what will naruto have as a mate symble.

 **Fear Z Deadpool:** yes and the mark im thinking is a blue fox head with a sword and shield in a box around the fox. also the scroll naruto gets has the chakara chains in it and most uzumaki cant use it due to the mental and the amount of chakara it takes but he can cause of kuruma.

ManSerpantPony: What are the team placements and what will happen with team guy if tenten aint there.

 **Fear Z Deadpool: well i gonna have ino/tenten/naruto on a team the others will be said in the story. Oh and i gonna have it to wear hinabi is a year yonger than hinata so she will be on one off the other teams.**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: ok now that that is taken care of hey naruto where the fuck is my laptop**

 **Naruto: i dont know**

 **turns to watch cooking show on laptop**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: then what the fuck are you using**

 **Naruto: a device i found on the table in the other room.**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: thats my laptop just be car -**

 **naruto spills ramen and coffee on said laptop**

 **Naruto: im sor-**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY WHERE IS MY SIX GAUGE**

 **naruto runs past holding is leftover ramen**

 **Mary: hey fear cant you just buy an-**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: hey mary do the disclaimers i got a fox to hunt**

 **mary sweat drops**

 **Mary: ahem Fear Z Deadpool doesnt own us or any naruto character/movie/song/game quote or reference they are owned by there respective owners**

 **Naruto: jesus it was an accident**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: come back here and ill show you accident.**

 **Story begins**

Naruto sat there at his desk waiting for his turn to take his exam to be a ninja. the stuff that happened before was going to come to light so he sat there while thinking on what happened just a few hours ago.

 _Flashback village shopping district_

 _"Hey Naruto you want to get some food"? Naruto turns to his friends and future brides. "sure can it be ramen". Susan,Mary,Ino,Tenten facefualts. no matter how much they try they will never get him to stop eating ramen but its one of his redeeming qualities. "sure they replied". as they were walking the came to a shop Naruto recognized instantly as he stormed in and started ordering enough ramen to fill a class room. as the girls enter they see Naruto talking to the female waiter as they listened on._

 _" hey ayame how is the old man doing". asked Naruto ."oh you mean dad well he is good business not so much since our number one customer left for 8 years and we have heard from him till recently". said a said and happy the now know ramen chef daughter. "Well hey i got a great idea for you and your dad said Naruto". Ayame looked at Naruto as she and her dad came in to her the idea. "How about if i move your business to a place that is booming and you can see me most of the time", said Naruto. Tenshi and Ayame looked at each other and said yes._ _A few hours later naruto teleported the ramen shop to pork belly where he bought an extra set of land encase they said yes which he was glad they did. so Susan and Mary went back with them to help them settle in._

 **fast forward to the ninja academy entrance**

 _as naruto and his girls walked to the entrance naruto sensed a tension from behind as he saw a boy who has around his age ( **AN:** in this world) that had a blue sweat shirt with a logo of a red and white fishing lure, black sandals and tan shorts with hair in the shape of a ducks ass. "Hey you girls why are you hanging with a loser like him when you could hang with me". They were gonna respond but naruto beat them to it. " well-naruto began drawing out his name". "Sauaske Uchiah". Well Sauaske Uchiah they are with me so i would ask you to kindly leave them alone as they dont want to go with you" naruto said calmly. As they began to walk away Sauaske tried to grab ino but before he could he found himself embedded in the entrance wall. as he crawled out he saw that naruto kicked him into it so getting in his clans fighting style he charged at naruto. All the while giving of a sense of superiority._

 _Now normally naruto wouldn't get involved but if there was three things he despised it was People who pick on the ones weaker than them, Animal and insect abusers, and people who force themselves on others So he was PISSED._

 _"So you want to play huh sas-gay" taunted naruto as the onlookers looked at him like he was insane for messing with a prodigy like the uchiah clan. Sauaske took of at high speeds hoping to finish this fast what he didnt expect was for his fist to be caught then snapped as he was launched at the same hole he was hit into before. as he tried to get up naruto charged at him again and punched him in the gut 9 times. Naruto began_

 _" i dont 'PUNCH' give a 'PUNCH' fuck who you are 'PUNCH' no one 'PUNCH, PUNCH' will touch my friends as long as im around 'PUNCH', I dont care what clan or dynasty you are from 'PUNCH' ill kick your ass so when you try to force your self on my friends 'PUNCH,PUNCH' you better hope im not around". as this was happening the other students and some teachers couldn't believe someone was roughing up the Uchiah kid as the were one of the most power full and influential clans in the village. ('Cough, Cough fag as copiers with no originality jutsu Cough,Cough) naruto lifted sauaske up and looked him in his eyes and left him with a message that scared him worse than his older brother._

 _"I have dealt with pimples stronger than your spoiled rich ass naruto started, if i ever hear you are picking on anyone or forcing yourself on anybody ill make your brother Itachi butchery of your clan seem like a scrape when im done with you". as naruto dropped sauske and started to walk away he pulled out a kunai and tried to stab naruto now no one ever said he was smart. when sauaske heard his name he lost it and tried to get naruto to make him bow to him. but all that came to an end when he was launched for a third time into the same hole that was made. naruto turned to him and with a set of hand sign he began a jutsu as " **Malestorm Style: Laughing F-** he would have finished if a woman had grabbed his hand as he looked up he saw a godess in human flesh and he couldnt help but remember her from some where but couldnt place it at the second. "hey gaki what are you thinking". _

_( TEN MINUTES BEFORE )_

 _Anko Mirtarashi was a 22 newly instated female jonin not everyone was thrilled about it. because she was a student to orochimaru who was one of the three senin so just for he being his student she was labeled many things. snake bitch, snake lover, snake whore, snake slut and more. as she was walking she was thinking back to an event that happened when she was fourteen and a chunin._

 _flashback 8 years ago_

 ** _AN: this will be the last in this chapter_** _( WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW A FLASHBACK INSIDE OF A FLASH BACK HEHE )_

 _A 14 year old anko was walking down the streets of konoha at a little after midnight she was finished with her mission and tomorrow she starts her new job at interrogation with a guy named ibiki she was lost in though and tired she didnt she the guys come from behind her._

 **WARNING THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS SCENES OF GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND RAPE IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ SKIP AHEAD**

 _as anko walked she was hit in the back of her skull with glass bottle she stumbled into a alleyway she fell to her knees as the one guy began. "Well Well Well if it aint the snake bitch out for a late night walk', why are you wearing that outfit are you trying to get picked up". Anko looked at him and replied, " you couldn't handle this even if you wanted to". the other guy hit her again with a metal pipe. "shut it bitch how about we show you", the other guys joined in. as the began they ripped her cloths of till she was in her_ _underwear. the one guy cut her bra off. as she layed there covering her chest she was thinking. "no no no please someone help"_

 _As if on cue a shadow stood at the entrance and stared at the guys with a murderous intent. the figure began. "well it there is one thing i cant stand is men like you trying to rape a pretty girl like her". the guys turn to him and said. Scram kid before we send you crying home to your mo-. he never got to finish as there was a red and blue katana with a fox and lightning design was rammed through his throat as the blood dripped down his face the kid started to hack and slash the mans fingers off. but what truly got them was when the kid opened the mans pants and chopped off his dick then threw it at the other two guys._

 _the kid looked to the others when they saw his eyes the saw a pair of ice blue/red slited eyes that promised death if they cross him. the kid said, " if you dont want to end up like your friend get the fuck out of my sight". they stood there. "NOW OR DIE" the kid roared. as so as he did this they halled ass like it was a shoe sale_

 **SCENE** **ENDS**

 _as anko looked up the men were gone and a kid was standing there she was gonna ask who he was but he walked to her and left four things before disappearing in a row of lightening. anko looked at the stuff then grabbed and observed them, one was a trench coat, a key that looked like a fox and the sword he used, a bottle for blue gel and lastly a piece of paper with a note on it. as she read the note_

 _ **Dear Anko mirtarashi you dont know me but i know you i am the one who saved you the items i left you are very important you see in the future you will be marries to a jinchuriki and the items are your engagement presents now i know you are the student of the village traitor orochimaru and you are looked down becuase of that but to me it doesnt matter now you will not find me for 8 years but when you do this sword will act as a beckon and will point you to me now i will be younger than you thanks to being sealed away all you have to do is wipe a little bit of that gel on my forehead and the rest will take care of its self now the last thing that key i will tell you what it is for when we meet again till then see you my crimson angle**_

 _with that anko left to her apartment not befor going to her friend Yugo uzuki and telling her what transpired._

flashback ends.

naruto sat there for a few moments till he recalled his genin test.

 **HEY guy Fear Z Deadpool here i thought i would stop her dont worry this is a two part chapter the next will have the team place ments i just wanted to have some drama and a little back story to anko so i dint for get so this is a long chapter the next one is short. CYA guys later**


	9. Chapter 9 A Quick Beat down Team Anko

**Hey Fear Z Deadpool back with part two to Ninja Academy and Team Malestorm with that being said let begin**

 **Ino: Fear Z Deadpool dosent own any of us or the test universe/movies/game/music references mention in said story**

 **Story starts**

 _naruto stared at the woman as he deactivated his jutsu. he began", Fine i will let him off this time but listen well uchiha if you ever talk down to me or my friends you better hope you can back up your threat" cause ill break more than your arm this next time". with that he and his girls went inside. anko stood there looking at him as her sword started to vibrate towards the blond as she let out a shocked statement. : NO WAY HE IS THE KID THAT SAVED ME". she left to got to the hokage since there was a meeting for all joinins._

 _flashback ends skip to classroom_

naruto sat there feeling his actions will bite him later the doors opened and ino and tenten came back with their headbands soon his name was called. as he sat there he thought back to his exam and how it would play out if he had the skills he does today. as he was in though he was pulled into his mind

 **"Kit before you say a word that woman you met has a mark on her so she is one of you brides".** before naruto could complain a red line from Kuruma went to naruto and he received two flashbacks

Flashback

 _as he entered the room two men sat at a table ( i don't feel like describing iruka or mizuki since if you watched the show you already know what they look like. ) "ok naruto i need you to perform the Henge,clone,substitution jutsu stated iruka". "naruto asked does it have to be a clone or can it be any clone jutsu". " do you know another"? naruto smiled them made a few hand signs then called out" Boss Style:Darknes Blast Clone in a poof of black smoke ten clones appeared next to naruto all the same but with a green long scimitar on their backs as he was going to have naruto release them release them but he was cut off by a quick no. naruto began. "iruka sense i think i need to take them out side cause of the damage they cause when they release". so him and naruto went out side and when the jutsu released iruka nearly face planted cause of the blast radius._

 ** _Meanwhile in the hidden rock kage tower_**

 _a tiny man felt the ground shake as he screamed for Deidara to stop blowing up stuff only for him to for get he was right here the hole time_

 ** _Konaha ninja_** ** _academy_**

 _iruka went back inside and agreed never to piss over naruto. "ok naruto now henge said Mizuki". naruto got an idea for a great prank he created a clone and henged into both Mary and Susan. "you have to henge into a live person "said mizuki. naruto was going to object but iruka beat him to it." no mizuki he has to henge into who ever even if they are made up".(I dont know ) ok now substitute naruto". naruto substituted the chair mizuki was sitting. " congratulations here his your headband"_

flashback

"What the fuck said naruto as he saw he took the exam before and didn't know how he forgot this. and the second was he saw how the woman he save was the same woman who stopped him from killing the Uchiha Brat plus he now knew who his parents are thanks to kuruma who add to the memories.

iruka entered the classroom and began." well student i was a blast teaching you all as soon as you leave her you a ninjas of this village, every action you do be it good or bad will reflect on the village i hope you all have prosperous lives and achieve your dreams", i will list of the teams when i call your name move to that row.

team 1-6 ( already out )

Team seven - sauaske Uchiah sakura Haruno, Sai - Jonin sensie kakashi Hatake

Team eight - Kiba Inazuka, Hinata hyuuga, Shino Abarame - Jonin sensie Kurnai Yuki

Team nine - Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, Hanabi Hyuuga - Jonin sensie Asuma Sarutobi

Team Ten ( in use but tenten has a twin too but has blonde hair )

naruto , ino and tenten wondered why they were not call before they could ask sauaske made is opinion heard. " ha ha that is funny they dope and his bitches could get teammates haha". naruto would have said something if iruka did give a juicy line. "well sauske your wrong as he called there names. Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten your are going to be part of and Elite team of four geinin that takes missions only from the hokage you are Team Malestorm Joinin Sensie Anko Mirtarishi.

You three may go stated iruka. and with that being said the teams were set and team anko left to go see the hokage.

Fashback ten minutes

 _"Hey old man i have a few questions that you are gonna answer or else replied an angry anko". Now never let it be said that a angry woman is rational. Sarutobi H_ _iruzen was many things. The professor of shinobi, the grand father of the leaf. the one thing he was scared shitless of was an angry women. so he sat there and hoped he could answer all her questions. "ok anko please calm down and let me answer them if i can". as she began they saw another presence make itself know it was his anbu guard a woman to be precise she was know as yugoa Uzuki. " i want to hear this too. she calmly said, why do you want to know this neko. yugoa just replied it was important. then in came Susan and Mary who just sat on the couch_

 _"ok first off do you know the blonde brat at the academy asked anko. Sarutobi just nodded. Well you see he nearly killed the uchiha today for trying to force himself on his friends". he sat there and cursed the counsel for spoiling the uchiha brat. if it was his decision he would fire them but the have so much influence that he would need some real deep shit to take them down and not to mention that the war hawk danzo has eyes everywhere._

 _'"yes you are talking about Naruto yes said the hokage". with a nod anko began again."you see that gaki is the same kid who saved me all those years ago but he looks the same as he did that day why is that, he sighed and activated a seal that made it to where only the people in this room could be heard and on listeners couldn't. he began what im about to say is a SS class village secrete that only you Anko Kakashi, Yugoa Susan and Mary and i know. but naruto is not who you think he is. he is actually very skilled and is the most powerful ninja this village has even seen more so than me. the two stood there and just stared to see if he was joking to their surprise he wasn't. now it is unheard of for a academy graduate to be more powerful than the hokage"._

 _he began again." yo see the night he saved you anko the kuuyubi was in control now i don't know if it overpowered him or not so i couldn't take that chance so i sealed away his memory and hoped when he gained it back he wouldn't take it out on the village. this place treated a sweet boy like him as nothing but scum or filth. if it was me in his shoes i would burn this place to the ground, but Naruto has a heart of gold jut like his parents. speaking of witch they will appear here in two minutes so when i tell him who his parents are there will be fire works"_

 _flash back ends_

 **BOOM BOOM CRACKLE BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

all of a sudden they looked outside to see a blast of crimson energy being shot into the sky. it took the for of a laughing fox with two swirling crescent scythes they all had one thought in their heads.

"Damn who ever that is directed at is gonna be fucked".

once naruto and his team reached the tower they saw two surprises. one was they saw Susan and Mary there wearing their villages headband. secondly the same woman who stopped naruto from pounding the duck ass to dust was here too he said one thing that confirmed his thought. " you remember me huh old man well its time i got some answers".

 **Fear Z DeadPool here that finishes that. now sorry it took so long to load my laptop got destroyed so i had to up load at the public library so i hope this chapter ties you all over for a bit. with that being said im out peace. Oh yeah before i forget if some one can make a picture of what Mary and Susan would look like as a ninja i would appreciate it. thanks for all your support in this story it helps so much.**

 **Naruto: Happy New years achieve your dreams like i have**

 **Ino: Hope you all have a greet and exciting year**

 **Tenten: lets make it a new and destructive experience**

 **Mary: study hard and and be safe**

 **Susan: make as much academic achievements as you possibly can**

 **Johnny/dookey: have as much fun as you can**

 **Hugh/Lila: But be safe too.**

 **Fear Z Deadpool: but most importantly leave reviews and questions and i will cya next time on One Wish Gets New Life**


End file.
